english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Top 100 Dub VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most dub voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (170 VA titles) (American) #Travis Willingham (167 VA titles) (American) #Cindy Robinson (136 VA titles) (American) #Kyle Hebert (127 VA titles) (American) #Kirk Thornton (113 VA titles) (American) #Stephanie Sheh (107 VA titles) (American) #Patrick Seitz (103 VA titles) (American) #Wendee Lee (93 VA titles) (American) #Christopher R. Sabat (85 VA titles) (American) #Alexis Tipton (81 VA titles) (American) #Caitlin Glass (80 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (80 VA titles) (American) #Cole Brown (79 VA titles) (American) † #Monica Rial (79 VA titles) (American) #Vic Mignogna (79 VA titles) (American) #Todd Haberkorn (78 VA titles) (American) #Michelle Ruff (77 VA titles) (American) #Eric Vale (73 VA titles) (American) #Josh Grelle (73 VA titles) (American) #Karen Strassman (73 VA titles) (American) #Jamieson Price (72 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (72 VA titles) (American) #Cristina Valenzuela (71 VA titles) (American) #Ian Sinclair (71 VA titles) (American) #Johnny Yong Bosch (71 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (71 VA titles) (American) #Colleen Clinkenbeard (70 VA titles) (American) #Jamie Marchi (70 VA titles) (American) #Mike McFarland (70 VA titles) (American) #Sonny Strait (70 VA titles) (American) #Tia Ballard (70 VA titles) (American) #Jād Saxton (69 VA titles) (American) #Doug Erholtz (68 VA titles) (American) #J. Michael Tatum (68 VA titles) (American) #Kate Higgins (68 VA titles) (American) #Matthew Mercer (68 VA titles) (American) #Keith Silverstein (67 VA titles) (American) #Kent Williams (67 VA titles) (American) #Sam Riegel (67 VA titles) (American) #Crispin Freeman (65 VA titles) (American) #Bryce Papenbrook (64 VA titles) (American) #Cherami Leigh (64 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (64 VA titles) (American) #Michael McConnohie (62 VA titles) (American) #Richard Epcar (62 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (60 VA titles) (American) #Phil Parsons (60 VA titles) (American) #Chuck Huber (58 VA titles) (American) #Felecia Angelle (58 VA titles) (American) #Austin Tindle (57 VA titles) (American) #Chris Rager (57 VA titles) (American) #Jeremy Inman (57 VA titles) (American) #Aaron Roberts (56 VA titles) (American) #Tony Oliver (56 VA titles) (American) #Brina Palencia (55 VA titles) (American) #R Bruce Elliott (55 VA titles) (American) #Kari Wahlgren (54 VA titles) (American) #Doug Stone (53 VA titles) (American) #Ben Diskin (52 VA titles) (American) #Lindsay Seidel (52 VA titles) (American) #Tara Platt (52 VA titles) (American) #Clifford Chapin (51 VA titles) (American) #Micah Solusod (51 VA titles) (American) #Cris George (50 VA titles) (American) #Dorothy Elias-Fahn (50 VA titles) (American) #Leah Clark (50 VA titles) (American) #Jerry Jewell (49 VA titles) (American) #Joel McDonald (49 VA titles) (American) #Anthony Bowling (48 VA titles) (American) #David Lodge (48 VA titles) (American) #Erin Fitzgerald (48 VA titles) (American) #Steve Staley (48 VA titles) (American) #Christopher Bevins (47 VA titles) (American) #Derek Stephen Prince (47 VA titles) (American) #Grant George (47 VA titles) (American) #Robert McCollum (47 VA titles) (American) #Tyson Rinehart (47 VA titles) (American) #Anastasia Muñoz (46 VA titles) (American) #Chris Cason (46 VA titles) (American) #Julie Ann Taylor (46 VA titles) (American) #Christine Marie Cabanos (45 VA titles) (American) #Lara Woodhull (45 VA titles) (American) #Michael Sorich (45 VA titles) (American) #Steve Kramer (45 VA titles) (American) #David Trosko (44 VA titles) (American) #Morgan Garrett (44 VA titles) (American) #Quinton Flynn (44 VA titles) (American) #Ben Phillips (42 VA titles) (American) #Bryn Apprill (42 VA titles) (American) #Christopher Corey Smith (42 VA titles) (American) #John Burgmeier (42 VA titles) (American) #Kira Buckland (42 VA titles) (American) #Rachel Robinson (42 VA titles) (American) #Terri Doty (42 VA titles) (American) #Brandon Potter (41 VA titles) (American) #Brittney Karbowski (41 VA titles) (American) #Trina Nishimura (41 VA titles) (American) #David Wald (40 VA titles) (American) #Justin Cook (40 VA titles) (American) #Lex Lang (40 VA titles) (American)